


Insecurities

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eavesdropping, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto accidentally hears a conversation not meant for his ears, and panics.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a scenario request from someone on tumblr. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Prompto overhears Ignis confessing to Gladio that he has feelings for Prompto and he runs away from camp because of his own doubts and insecurities

* * *

Prompto was standing on the dock with Noctis, who had been fishing for the last hour when he decided to look over at the haven and saw Gladio and Ignis sitting close together. His heart gave a lurch in his chest as he still wasn’t used to seeing Gladio back with them, after it had been the three of them for the last few weeks. Which was absurd because Gladio was an integral part of their group, but over the last few weeks he’d gotten to know Ignis a little better than he probably would have if Gladio hadn’t left. And he was slowly beginning to realize that he very well might have feelings for him, which he knew would do him no good as they had more important things to deal with - like getting Noctis to Altissia. 

“Hey - I’m gonna head back up to the haven. That okay?” He called out to his best friend, who was casting his line again. They had come back to the Vesperpool area, as Noctis preferred fishing here, and really - it was a lot nicer than being drenched day in and day out in Duscae. The sky was a pale pink, slowly turning to indigo above their heads as the sun had set for the day. Nocturnal noises such as crickets and frogs were creating a symphony that added an ambiance to their remote area. Sometimes, he missed the sounds of traffic, but on nights like these - there was no better noise to hear. “Or do you want me to stick around for a bit?” 

“No, you can go back up there. I’ll stay here for a couple more hours, probably. Let Ignis know?” Noctis cast his line again, keeping his back turned towards him. 

Prompto made an affirmative noise. “Okay, Noct! Have fun fishing!” He turned and made his way back down the dock, keeping his eyes on the haven to make sure he wouldn’t get lost. 

As he approached the raised campsite, he heard Ignis’ voice. “Gladio - I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something. Would you mind lending me your ear for a moment?” 

“Sure, Ignis. What’s up?” 

He stayed in the shadows of the trees, not wanting to interrupt their conversation as it sounded like Ignis was using his more serious voice, letting Prompto know that this was probably something important. He looked back over his shoulder and wondered if he should go back to the dock and let these two have their fun, as he was sure that Ignis had missed Gladio a lot while he’d been gone. A pang to his chest made him wince a little as he felt a little bit of jealousy rise up within him. _Who am I kidding? I never had a chance to be closer to Iggy_. He sighed, and leaned up against the stone wall, waiting for the two men to have their conversation. 

“It’s about Prompto.” 

That got his attention almost immediately. _What? What about me?_ He almost felt bad for still being here, because now he was actively eavesdropping, and he knew that no good could come from it. The few times he’d ever eavesdropped on a conversation had always proven to be disastrous, but he literally had nowhere to go. If he moved now, then Ignis would know he was here. So, it was better to just stay put, and hope that whatever he was about to hear wasn’t going to destroy him. _Gods, please don’t say anything awful_.

“Oh? What about him? He’s been doing good, hasn’t he? He wasn’t any trouble while I was gone, right? I know you tend to mother hen the Prince, and Prompto can sometimes be a handful in battle.” 

Prompto curled his arm around his stomach as he listened to Gladio. He knew he wasn’t being mean, but more or less stating the facts. It still didn’t hurt any less to hear. “No, he did quite well all things considered. He’s very remarkable, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I suppose.” The sound of someone stoking the fire bounced off the air. “Then, if it isn’t that, what is it?” 

“I’m afraid that I might be a bit compromised because of him.” 

“Ignis.” 

“Gladiolus.” 

“Tell me you’re not serious, are you?” 

Prompto could feel his palms beginning to sweat, his mind beginning to spin. _What? What does that mean? Compromised?? How??_ He really wished he hadn’t been standing because this wasn’t making him feel very good. 

“With you gone, and seeing as you’re right - I do tend to gravitate towards His Highness, I was allowed to spend more time with Prompto and found that he can be rather endearing. He makes me feel better about myself than anyone has in a long time.” 

He blinked a few times, not at all sure he was hearing what Ignis was saying. “You know that Noct is gonna have some words if you decide to pursue this. He’s a good kid - there are worse people you could fancy.” 

“Thank you, I think.” 

That was it. He’d heard enough. Pushing off the wall, he went over to where the chocobos were and hopped up onto his, not bothering to say a word when he could hear both Ignis and Gladio were now calling out to him, his secrecy no longer an issue. Clutching to the reins, he kicked his heels and forced his chocobo to head towards the east, wanting to hide himself in the only place he knew he could safely - in the Steyliff ruins. 

There was no way that Ignis could like him. It couldn’t be possible. He was _nobody_. He wasn’t anyone important - he was just some dumb person that had become best friends with the Prince of Lucis. If Ignis had met him on the street, there was no way he would have paid him any attention. It was because he had inserted himself into Noctis’ life that he wound up meeting Ignis, and now here they were - trying to get Noctis to Altissia to go through with the Covenant in a last bid to gather more power to regain the Crystal. Ignis couldn’t like him because he couldn’t offer him anything in return. Nothing. 

He left his chocobo at the entrance, happy that it was night, so he could even enter the cleared ruins. It had been a bitch when Noctis had to fight that humongous bird, but now - now it was just a beautiful building that he could seek refuge in for a little while. Save himself the embarrassment of having to go back to the haven and see Ignis again. _Gods, this is some cruel, awful trick_. 

“Prompto!” On the bottom floor of Steyliff, Prompto looked up and saw Ignis was standing up on the top floor, looking down at him from up above. “Don’t move!” 

As if he was going to go anywhere. He was seated on one of the steps, staring up at the ceiling, the water seeming to swirl up above his head, defying gravity. He didn’t think about it too much, because if he did then he would panic, but instead chose to look up at the ceiling and see the beauty that was there, even though the dungeon itself had been a bitch to get through to get to the Royal tomb. 

“W-What are you doing down here?” Prompto looked up, and saw that Ignis was now standing next to him, slightly out of breath. “Are you trying to get yourself murdered on purpose?” 

The anger in his tone made him lean back, hating that he’d made Ignis upset. That was never a voice he liked to hear, and he ducked his head down as a way to nonverbally give Ignis an apology. “No.” He spoke quietly, looking at his boots as he hugged his knees up to his chest. “How did you find me?” 

“It took some serious looking.” Through his peripheral vision, he saw Ignis sit down beside him. It was slightly humid due to the pools above their heads. Prompto could feel beads of sweat dripping down his neck, and if Ignis had run through the dungeon to get to him, he knew he had to be covered in it as well. “The only tip I had was that your chocobo was outside.” 

“Are Noctis and Gladio…?” 

“I sent a text to Gladio telling him I found you. He’s with the Prince, who, as i understand, is still fishing.” 

Prompto wasn’t sure if that was meant to make him feel better or worse. He felt a little worse, because if Noct knew that he’d disappeared, he for sure thought his best friend would attempt to look for him too. But then, maybe Ignis had found him faster than anything like that could have happened. He honestly didn’t know how long he’d been down here already. “I’m really sorry.” 

“You seem to say that often.” Ignis replied, his voice no longer holding the same bite that had been there upon first arriving to where Prompto had chosen to take up space. “Yes, you should be sorry for worrying us. It’s not like you to do something like this.” 

He bit his lip, and gave a small nod of his head. Ignis was right - this really wasn’t something he did often. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d run away like this - high school, probably. Or maybe middle school, after trying to talk to Noctis when he’d been a bit on the heavier side. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“Why don’t you tell me what made you decide to hop on your chocobo and take off?” There was a calm gentleness that was inflected into Ignis’ tone, helping Prompto to lower his defenses. “Did the Prince say something to you that made you upset?” 

“Noct?? No way.” Prompto shook his head, as he hugged his knees a little tighter to his chest, his chin now resting between his knees. “No, I had left him to fish because as much fun as it is to stand around and do nothing for a few hours while he can patiently sit and wait for fish to bite, that’s not really something I like to do.” 

Ignis’ soft laughter made him turn his head as he saw a genuine smile on his face. “I would agree. I know that the Prince really likes to fish, but it can be rather boring.” 

He laughed with him, happy to get to see this side of Ignis. “Iggy, I’m going to tell him you said that.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Green eyes turned to look at him, Prompto’s chest growing warm as he couldn’t help but stare into his eyes. “If it wasn’t Noctis, then what happened?” 

Wishing he could look away, Prompto kept his eyes on Ignis’ as he took a deep breath. “I heard you talking with Gladio.” 

“Oh?” Ignis’ eyebrow rose up. “What did you hear?” 

“Enough.” 

“If you heard enough, and that made you run away - I am very confused.” Ignis reached his hand forward, and without giving it a second thought Prompto dropped his arms from being around his knees so that he could accept Ignis’ hand. Their fingers curled over one another, their palms coming together with a simple touch that sent a pleasing heat up the length of his arm and up towards his neck. “Did you hear my confession to him?” 

“Yes.” Prompto whispered, his eyes looking up at the water as he held onto Ignis’ fingers with a little more pressure. “You like me.” 

“I do.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you are a good person.” He was glad that he wasn’t looking directly at Ignis because he could feel his eyes beginning to well up with tears. “You have a selflessness about you that the others take for granted. But I don’t. I know what it’s like to be in your position.” 

“So, you feel sorry for me.” 

“How on Eos did you come to that conclusion?” Ignis asked him. 

Blinking a few times to get rid of those pesky tears that didn’t seem to want to go away, Prompto kept his eyes on the water. “Because Noct and Gladio both seem to give me crap about things, but you do the same. So, how am I supposed to know that you like me? What’s there to like?? I’m _nobody_ , Ignis.” His eyes looked at his right wrist, his tattoo conveniently covered by the bracelets he wore, his stomach in knots as he knew that was a secret he was going to take to his grave if he could. Ignis would never understand. 

“Your self esteem is horrible.” A hand touched his face, Prompto flinching a little at the intimate touch, but then Ignis didn’t pull away so he carefully turned his head to look at him. “You really don’t know how magnificent you are, do you?” 

Some of the hair on his face was gently pushed to the side, Prompto’s eyes zeroing in on Ignis’ as he watched him move his head a little closer to him. “It’s difficult, Iggy.” He couldn’t tell him he’d always struggled with issues like these - body, academic, the whole gamut. “I don’t know what I could give to you that you couldn’t find in someone that isn’t….well, me.” 

“But I _want_ you.” Ignis’ fingers touched below his ear, holding his face as he kept staring into his eyes. “I don’t want anyone else. No one can make me laugh the way you can. No one can make me feel like I’m worth a damn like you can.” 

Hearing Ignis say he had the same insecurity as himself made him gasp softly, shocked at hearing it. But before he could say anything in reply to it, he felt Ignis’ lips touch his with a hesitant kiss, which he immediately returned by leaning his head forward more. He soon moved to put his hand on Ignis’ shoulder, then slipped it around his neck as their mouths continued to learn what was nice. He could taste coffee on Ignis’ breath, and wondered if he could taste the soda he’d chosen to drink with his dinner. He knew he hated those sweet drinks, and almost pulled away because he didn’t want Ignis to think he tasted bad, but then he pushed those thoughts away to focus solely on the kiss. 

He opened his mouth, moaning softly as Ignis’ tongue touched his with a slow caress, his own tongue mimicking the touch to Ignis’. He heard him moan low, the sound sending a slight shiver down his spine as he inched a little closer to him, figuring what did he have to lose? He felt Ignis’ hand touch his hip, and soon he was seated on his lap, his knees digging into the concrete floor as his feet hung off the stairs, both of his arms now wrapped around Ignis’ neck as their kiss grew more intense. 

A soft _pop_ sounded as they pulled away from each other, the need to refill the air in their lungs with fresh air won out for the both of them. Prompto hid his face against Ignis’ neck, panting softly as he felt his arms wrap protectively around him. “You may think you have nothing to offer to me, but I will tell you often that by just being who you are - that is enough for me. Don’t run away from me, Prompto.” 

“Are you sure, Iggy?” He lifted his head, and shifted a little on his lap so that he could look directly into his eyes. “Because if you’re not - it’s okay. I understand. I won’t expect anything. I-” 

Ignis returned his lips to Propto’s, kissing him silent. He sank against him, moaning into the kiss as he felt Ignis’ tongue return to touching his. “I won’t take no for an answer.” Ignis whispered against his lips. “I’m going to show you that you deserve this. That _we_ deserve this.” 

“What about Noct?” 

“He will be fine with it. And if he’s not? I don’t care.” The serious look on Ignis’ face told him he wasn’t joking. “I’m allowed to have a significant other if he’s going to be married soon.” 

“Y-You want me to be your SO?” 

The laugh that left Ignis’ mouth made him smile. “Of course I do, Prompto. Why else would I run through this blasted dungeon to be down here with you? Not because I wanted to marvel at the wonders of this building again.” 

“I like it here.” Prompto shifted his weight, and rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder, allowing him to look up at the water. “It’s unique.” 

“Indeed it is.” He felt Ignis brush his lips against the top of his head, and curled himself a little closer to his body.   
  
They sat close together for another half hour, and then Prompto got up from Ignis’ lap and held his hand out to him. “Let’s go back to the haven? I’m sure Gladio is bored out of his mind if he’s still with Noctis.” 

“I’m afraid you might be correct.” The smile on Ignis’ face was one he’d never seen before. “But first…” 

“First…?” 

He looked up at him, then closed his eyes as Ignis’ face loomed closer to him, pouting his lips to receive a kiss from him. Prompto moaned into the kiss that left him breathless, his feet dropping back down to the ground as Ignis ended the kiss with a smirk on his lips. “Now let’s head back to the entrance.” 

“Okay, Iggy.” 

Both of their chocobos were waiting for them outside, Prompto happy Ignis had cared enough to come and find him. They rode back to the haven, and saw that both Gladio and Noctis were still at the dock. Prompto waved as the rode by, and then went back up to the camp with Ignis. He hopped off his chocobo and fed her some greens, then looked back at Ignis who was walking towards him. 

“We gonna go down to the dock?” He asked, then saw both Gladio and Noctis were heading back up to the haven. “It looks like they’re coming back.” 

“Sleep next to me tonight?” Ignis requested, as they stood close to one another. “Please?” 

Prompto knew he could never say no to that. “I’d love to, Iggy.” He normally slept beside Noctis, but this would be nice. He hoped. 

As they all got ready for bed, he was going to talk to Noctis about what had happened, but he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He heard Gladio snoring as well, probably bored out of his mind from having to watch Noctis fish for so long. He looked at Ignis, the two of them facing each other. He felt Ignis put an arm around him, and he was quick to move as close to him as he could. 

“Good night, Prompto.” A kiss brushed his lips. “Sweet dreams.” 

_I don’t need them. I have you here with me_. Prompto smiled, and closed his eyes. “Night, Iggy. Sweet dream to you too.” 

He knew he was going to have to have more confidence if he was going to be Ignis’ significant other. How one small conversation could change their relationship so quickly, he didn’t know but he was excited to see where it was going to take them. Tucking his head underneath Ignis’ chin, he fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face. 


End file.
